Bride meets Rocky
by StoryUp
Summary: Trini has coldfeet about her marriage. In the park, she meets Rocky and Rocky gives her some advice. Rocky. Trini. Billy. Aisha.


**Plot: Trini is getting cold feet and doesn't think her marriage with Billy will work. Before her marriage, she has a talk with a former red and blue ranger.**

In the morning of a bachelor party, Billy lies sleeping on the couch. Years ago, Billy lost his smartness and maturity when he went up with the Aquitian. He had lied to the Rangers that he had found somebody when really he's been trying to be a normal fun kid. The phone rings and Billy groans and finds the phone with his one hand as he's still facing the couch. He answered it and put it on his ear. "Hello, sir. The limo is ready for your wedding."

Billy groans again. "Who's wedding?"

"Yours, sir," a guy on the phone said.

Billy jumps up. "Oh, no. Trini's going to kill me."

Trini Kwan looks at herself in the mirror. She never thought she would get marry to one of her closest friend, well they were close. Trini jumps a bit as she hears her name. "Trini...Katrina...Hurry. The groom will be here at one." Trini looks down at her engaged finger. Was she ready to do this?

"Yes...I'm married...and I have a son..." Aisha said as she was trying to get the fashion diva job. She was nervous, but confident. Four years of marriage and a son. "...and just to be clear, I take my personal life and my professional life...separate."

"Very well," Adam Park said. He's been in a big business ever since his post-ranger life. "but just to be even more clear, this business would need time."

"Time?" Aisha said, "I don't think so." She shook her head. "I know it needs me."

Rocky came walking outside to the park. He was chewing gum; he took out the gum later and was about to toss it to the ground. "Um, excuse me." Rocky heard a voice, a female voice. He looks around but found no one except a girl in a bride's dress. Rocky continue to throw the gum away. "Excuse me!" Rocky groans and saw the girl in a bride's dress was sitting on the bench and yelling at him. Unfortunately, he didn't know it was Trini.

Rocky walk up to her. "May I help you?"

"Yes, you can not litter please," Trini said.

"Uh, huh," Rocky said. He sat down. "May I?"

"Well, since you're already sitting, of course," Trini said.

It was quiet for a moment. Rocky clears his throat and speak up, "Um, why exactly are you wearing a bride's dress?"

"It's my wedding day," Trini said.

"Of course," Rocky said. He slaps his forehead. "You know, my friend is getting married today with this beautiful girl I've never seen."

"Oh, okay," Trini said. "Do you like her?"

"N-no, sorry, no," Rocky said, "I just want to meet her just to make sure that he choose the right choice."

"He?" Trini ask. Rocky nodded. "Oh, okay."

"Hey, so can I ask you a question?" Rocky ask. The girl nodded. "Why are you out here and not in there?" He pointed to the church.

"Oh, I just don't know if I want to do this," Trini said.

"Then why did you say yes," Rocky ask.

"Because, he's my long life best friend," Trini said, "I know he means well, but I just don't know. I don't know if I love him or if...I don't know."

"Hey, how about you listen to your heart?" Rocky suggest. "I mean, why did you say yes to that person for if you really don't love him."

"She could do it for doing the kind thing after their parents take yours in after you become an orphan," Trini said. Rocky cocked an eyebrow. "I'm kidding." Rocky sighed in relief. Trini hears the bell. "Oh, I think they are looking for me. I have to go now." She said standing up.

Rocky stand up and said, "Good luck. I hope you and..."

"Oh, Billy," Trini answered.

"You and Billy have a great life together," Rocky said.

"Thanks," Trini said with a bright smile. Before they walked away, Trini introduces herself to him, "I'm Trini Kwan."

"Oh, I'm Rocky DeSantos," Rocky answered back.

"It's nice to meet you Rocky," Trini said.

"Same here," Rocky said. Another bell rings. "Well, goodby-"

Trini cuts him off. "Uh, no goodbyes. It ruin the time people can see each other again." Rocky smiles and walks away, leaning his head down. Trini smile and walks back into the church.


End file.
